Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable device, and more particularly, to a foldable device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for changing a folding angle variously in accordance with a type of an input signal sensed by the foldable device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a flexible display device corresponding to a sort of a mobile terminal means a device having a display deformable like a paper. Flexible devices include a foldable display, a rollable display, a bendable display and the like. For a foldable display foldable like paper, various user interfaces are needed in consideration of the foldable display is repeatedly opened and closed.